


All Things Red

by ArizonaRed



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Goku is clueless, Valentine's Day, Way to a man's heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizonaRed/pseuds/ArizonaRed
Summary: As Chichi peeked into the oven to gauge the progression of the food's cooking, she let a hopeful sigh escape her throat.  Once again, the most romantic day of the year had approached, yet her husband was totally oblivious to the heart encircled square on the calendar.  But not this year...
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 8





	All Things Red

As Chichi peeked into the oven to gauge the progression of the food's cooking, she let a hopeful sigh escape her throat. Straightening back up, she idly stirred the thickening sauce on the stove top, brushed her hands of nonexistent crumbs and took a moment to admire her own creativity. Once again, the most romantic day of the year had approached, yet her husband was totally oblivious to the heart encircled square on the calendar. But not this year...

This year, the wife of Son Goku would not let this holiday pass uncelebrated. For the past two months, she spent the time devouring newly purchased cook books and well hidden clothing catalogs while the man of the house was out sparring with his rival or sons. Anything she found that would fit her chosen theme was scribbled out in a plain, unsuspecting notebook, then slyly stashed away before her childhood spouse returned home.

Now the day was upon her and it found Chichi busy with all the preparations. As usual, Goku spent the day over at Capsule Corp which gave her freedom over the kitchen without the hindrance of a curious husband with a curious nose. She had made sure that the boys would have dinner dates with their respective wife or girlfriend and the younger would not be home until late into the night. Glancing up at the clock, an anxious flutter flipped in her stomach at realizing the late hour. 

_He should be home any minute now..._

And as if an automatic dinner bell rang inside his head, Goku's arrival home was signaled but the unlatching handle of the front door. Not wanting him to spoil the culinary surprise, Chichi met him at the door to steer him away from the kitchen.

"Have a good time sparring with Vegeta?" Caught off guard by her sudden appearance, Goku smiled and rested his hand on the back of his head in true Son fashion.

"Uh...yeah! Had a great time...Vegeta's getting a lot stronger, but Bulma made us cut it short. Something about reservations at a restaurant..." A quick brightness illuminated the Earth woman's face as the thought came to her of using the other couple's plans to help educate her own husband.

"Reservations? Did they say why?"

"Not really...Vegeta grumbled about having to give 'sickeningly scented flowers' but that was all." Chichi did well to brush aside her disappointment just as Goku's sense of smell picked up the drifting flavored steam wafting from the kitchen. "Hmm...something sure smells great..." He made a feeble attempt to side step the smaller woman before him, until she successfully stopped him with a gentle index finger just under his chin. 

"Oh no you don't. I think you're a bit too scruffy to sit at my table." Letting her digit slide down the solidly muscled chest, Goku followed the motion to see exactly what she meant...his gi was littered with dirt smudges, rips and scorch marks. Flashing a sheepish grin, the Saiyan hoped that his doting wife would forgive the shabby condition of her dinner companion, but it proved to be a hope in vain. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll have everything ready for you when you come back in. There's a hot water barrel waiting for you outside." 

Nodding with a hint of hurried determination, Goku disappeared out the door, losing the tattered garments as he progressed. With a roll of her eyes at the disorganized carelessness of her husband, Chichi quickly set to work finishing her perfectly planned meal. Carefully selected dishes were swiftly placed on platters, sauces tasted and re-seasoned, and lit candles positioned on the satin cloth covered table. 

"Wow Chichi...you really out did yourself!" The sudden voice caused the focus driven woman to jump, nearly dropping a wine bottle she was struggling to get open. Irritated at the startling comment, all the fight melted away at letting her eyes roam over the perfect body of her husband. 

A few droplets fell from the thick black spikes, only to land on the taut flesh and drip down to soak into the towel wrapped tightly around Goku's waist. For a moment, Chichi was unable to pull her eyes away from watching the fluid movement of muscle as he completed the simple task of drying his hair. Thankfully his next words soon broke her out of the lusting reverie before she spoiled her unspoken plans for later in the evening.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya..." Goku gently took the bottle from his spouse's hands to pop out the cork without the aid of a corkscrew. Being extremely careful not to spill any of the burgundy liquid, he handed it back with a pleased look on his features, glad to be of assistance. "I'm gonna go get dressed and be back quick so we can eat." Chichi managed a diluted nod, then suddenly came back to herself.

"Alright...I laid out some comfortable clothes on the bed for you." Another flash of a wide grin and a loving kiss to her cheek conveyed his appreciation for the thoughtful gesture. True to his word, Goku reappeared in the clothes his wife specifically choose for him; a deep red tank top with loose khaki pants. 

"Ooh...I can't wait to eat!" A more delicate looking hand rose to halt the Saiyan's momentum towards the table. 

"Before you dive in...do you notice anything in common?" Briskly studying the aromatic surroundings for a few minutes, Goku turned back to face his wife with a blankly defeated expression. "Perhaps there's a simple theme?" She eagerly suggested, hoping to pry out the obvious answer. Another round of surveying left the taller clueless, which he punctuated with a shrug.

"Dunno...all I know is that there's food there that I've never seen before." Chichi fought the urge to slap her forehead in defeat. Trying to remain positive so as not to destroy her mood, she wisely decided to move on and introduce her new culinary creations as she bid him to sit at the table.

"You already know all your favorites...Chicken with Ginger noodles, Roasted Salamanders, Chashu Pork, Centipede Stew, Beef Tonkatsu..." Chichi swept her hand proudly over a few dishes further away from him on the table. "But these are new...lobster lasagne, Bell Pepper stuffed Chicken breasts, tomato and shrimp kabobs...and there's plum wine and chocolate-covered strawberries for dessert."

With each new entree mentioned, the ravenous expression on Goku's face grew until he almost couldn't contain himself. Tortuously slow, Chichi sat down in a seat quite close to her partner and casually poured a glass of wine for the two diners. As she sat down the bottle, a knowing smile cracked across her face.

"Alright Goku...you may start..." With all the exuberance of an unleashed child, the Saiyan clapped his hands together, looking from dish to dish, then finally reaching for a platter farthest away from him.

"I think I'll start on the new ones! I already know I love the other ones you cooked."

Food that had taken hours to prepare and months to plan for steadily was shoveled onto Goku's plate and within minutes disappeared off it again. Most that had slaved in the kitchen would have been ill-tempered at the hasty devouring, but not Son Chichi. They had been together since childhood and very little of his personality had changed since then, so how could she expect his appetite to budge into a calmer pace? No, she took the rapid disappearance of her hard work as a compliment. 

After the last drop of wine had been sipped and the last chocolate-covered strawberry had been enjoyed, Goku leaned back and let his head follow the motion to rest against the chair.

"Oh Chichi...That was the best meal I've ever had!" A heavy sigh of content escaped his chest, while Chichi took the opportunity to scoot her chair right next to his thigh.

"I guess that means you liked the new dishes?" A scoffing chuckle that held no mockery preceded a wide grin of appreciation.

"Oh yeah...but why did you go through all that work for just me? I'd have expected the boys to be home for a meal like that."

"Because I love you, of course! I just wanted to give you something special." Another sigh of satisfaction followed her words.

"Boy, that was special alright." With a deserving smile brushing over her lips, Chichi took to tracing lazy circles over the bulky shoulder with her soft fingers. The repetitive motion soon relaxed Goku into letting his eyes droop closed. 

"You know, you have another gift that fits my little theme..." Eyes popped open with curiosity and questioned his wife's intentions.

"Theme?"

"Yes, remember before we ate, I asked if you could spot something that all the dishes had in common?" A simple nod urged her to continue. "Everything on the table had something to do with the color red." Giving the evening a quick thought, Goku sat up and let the light bulb in his brain click on. Even the shirt she had laid out for him followed along with her plan.

"Hey yeah...now I get it! Geez, you're really clever to have thought all that up." His eyes quickly scanned the room then returned to focus on his wife. "So what's this other red gift?" A silent, yet cunningly seductive smile overtook her usual innocent nature as she placed her hand on his lap.

"You'll see..."

Taking his hand in hers, Chichi brought the soft fingers up to meet her supple lips. Gifting slow but feathery light kisses over the sensitive flesh, she worked up across the palm to end at the fingertips to then guide his hand down to the base of her throat. Slipping her fingers out from his loose grasp, Chichi dipped under her blouse to pull the garment off her shoulder; revealing a ornate ruby colored strap laying on her alabaster skin. 

Seeming to take a few extra seconds to catch on, a tiny yet fully noticeable enticed grin pulled at the corner of his mouth as his fingers ran intently over the adornment, almost as if he wasn't sure it really existed. All their married years (that have been spent together of course...) their lovemaking had always been so simple and carefree, a true testament to the husband's personality. Chichi had never had a need to dress things up with extra garments or playthings...the simplistic beauty of a nude wife was what Goku loved best about their intimacy. Now, the Earth-raised Saiyan sat contemplating what this new turn of events could hold.

"What's this?" A low breathy whisper was all Goku could manage as he continued to unconsciously run his fingers over the claret curiosity.

"That's the other half of your Valentine's present..." 

"What's Valentine's?"

"It's a romantic holiday for celebrating all forms of love." A small lust dimmed bulb flashed on behind Goku's confused expression.

"Like having a companion?" Chichi nodded with affirmation as she slid her fingers up to rest on her husband's jaw.

"Yes, companionship is a part of that but more of celebrating the ties we have entwined into each other's minds, soul..." Quickly the light of understanding was beginning to fade from Goku's visage, leaving the focused woman to act swiftly to get her point across. Smoothly sliding from her seat to straddle his lap, she affixed her plump lips over his, coaxing back his intensifying want. "...and bodies."

Chichi watched his eyes flutter as a heavy dose of hormone flooded into his veins, the full meaning of her words hitting with a heady force. Leaning close to press her supple bosom against the contrast of steel-like muscle, she brought her lips within a hair's breath of his lips, pausing only to whisper into them.

"Show me how much you love me..." A soft grunt of restraint was his only reply before Chichi followed through with the promised kiss. Fingers lightly gripped the delicate hairs on the back of Chichi's neck as her tongue brushed against her lover's bottom lip, coaxing out the matching. A deeper, more yearning moan rumbled in Goku's throat, just seconds before he cautiously yet, hesitantly pulled away from the touch.

"But Chi...it's a full moon out tonight...I thought we couldn't do that because of how I can get..." A sweetly appreciative smile misted over his wife's features. Gazing into his inky dark eyes, it was obvious it was taking every bit of control he possessed to pause and clarify her wants, but even more obvious was an underlying expression of fear at possibly hurting his fragile wife.

"I know you can get a bit...unbridled...on a full moon, but it's worth being able to give you your gift..." Goku opened his mouth to protest but hung speechlessly open as Chichi's fingertips began unbuttoning her blouse. "I would have thought a Super Saiyan would have learned a bit more control by now..." A heavy lump had formed in his throat as with each button was undone, more of his 'present' became visible. "But you know yourself better than I...I'll leave the decision up to you." 

With an abrupt motion, Chichi quickly dismounted her husband's lap to walk away without looking back. The silken blouse slid down her toned arms to land in a rose colored puddle on the hallway floor. 

For a few seconds, Goku sat at the kitchen table and watched his spouse walk away from him with the conundrum weighing him down. The slightly exaggerated swing to her hips beckoned to him like a curling index finger would, yet the remembered prohibition for anything sensual kept Goku seated. 

The Saiyan's eyes drifted over the table of empty dishes, the only evidence of the gloriously sumptuous meal she had prepared just for him. An anxious frown pulled at his face as the thought occurred to him of just how much work Chichi had put into this evening. Was he really about to deny her wants? Especially since it was a shared desire. 

His heart rate sped up at the prospect...could he really stay in control of himself? Could he channel that dangerously rapacious side of himself into fulfilling her needs, but at the same time slaking his own hunger? At the threshold of their bedroom door, Chichi turned to give a sultry little smile as her hand reached up to pull her hair from it's constrains. 

"Well...Good Night then..."

Watching the dark, silky strands falling down about her shoulders and hearing her definitive words proved to be too much for the already aroused man to resist. Goku felt his body get up and follow after his mate before his brain had the chance to relay the message to his legs. In the next instant he was behind her, smoothing one hand down over her pelvis and the other up to wantonly cup a breast. With his lips working their way up her neck, he stopped just behind her ear to whisper reassurances more to himself than to his wife.

"I think I can control myself..." Chichi whipped around suddenly to look him straight in the eyes, which had widened slightly at the increased lustful impulses.

"Well my dear husband, you had better be completely sure you can...we wouldn't want fragile little me to become injury, now would we?"

"Oh no...we don't want that..." The expression on Goku's face turned into one that a predator would don as it eyes down it's next meal. A tiny nefarious smirk creased a corner of his mouth until a clearer head poured insight into Goku's lust soaked mind. "Go pull the curtains closed...if I don't see the moon, I should be okay..."

Chichi did as suggested and was met with anxiously appreciative lips sliding against her own. Impatient hands fumbled with the buttons clasped at the front of the human woman's dress pants, her own hands dipping up under neath the thin tank to edge along the stoney ridged abdomen. Fingers slid the covering fabric down the smoothly toned thighs as kisses were placed along the front of his wife's body as he went. After assisting her to seductively step out of the pants, Goku shifted his eyes up to take in the first sight of her sensuous gift to him.

The filtered moonlight reflected off the somewhat shiny material that the short fitted chemise was comprised of. Remembrance of the evening's color theme flashed through his thoughts, the satin piece of lingerie perfectly fit as it was tinted a deep wine red. Raising himself up off his knees to stand at his full height, Goku angled down to brush his lips over her cheek.

"I don't think I deserve such a glamorous gift..." Moving back to capture Chichi's warm lips, the Saiyan let his hands roam down her hips to rest on her rear, letting the silkiness of the fabric stir a deeper lust within him. Goku's heart seemed to skip a beat as the sensation of thin fingers were felt at his own waist, tugging at the stubborn button then slowly easing the zipper down along it's tracks.

"Oh but you do deserve it...this and so much more..." As if to punctuate the last word, the normally bashful wife slipped her hand down the front of her lover's pants to initiate tight but slow strokes over the awaiting hardness. His beautifully muscled body went rigid, leaning into the touch as a heavy groan escaped his parted lips. 

A sweet grin of victory curved one side of Chichi's mouth as she watched her husband's face crease from the suddenly delicious torment. With his eyes closed and brows furrowed, she edged closer to his ear to whisper a question, yet at the same time clench her fist to intensify the friction.

"Aren't I right? Don't you want more?" A jerky nod was all the reply she received until she felt a hand dive into her hair, pulling her close for a frantically crushing kiss. Pressing his wife back towards their bed, Goku pushed her off balance until she sat down on the mattress with a flop. Losing no time in satisfying his hunger, he was immediately crawling over her, stopping only to lay worshiping kisses on Chichi's satin covered breasts. 

Small fingertips slipped under the waistband of the matching panty to begin removing them teasingly slow. Catching the hint, Goku awkwardly angled up to shimmy off his own trousers as his wife giggled silently at his hasty actions. Before she could utter another enticing comment, his strong hands were back on her skin, bending her legs up to slide smoothly between them. Lips feathered heavily over the milky toned juncture of Chichi's neck and shoulder. A soft wanting moan eased itself out of the feminine throat, until it was abruptly stifled by the sharp sting of teeth.

Immediately, Chichi's hand wedged itself in against her husband's chest and pushed him back with all her strength. The expression of confusion and interrupted desire was clearly painted over his face. With his eyes wide and focused like any other night time predator, the question of reconsidering misted through her thoughts. Steeling up her resolve, a firm thump on his nose was all it took to bring the loving husband back to himself.

"No biting...not tonight." Letting her index finger slide down to his open mouth, Chichi traced the soft warmth as her companion whispered an apology. "Now, where did you leave off?" 

The rest of the evening proceeded just as passionately as Son Goku's wife had planned. Everything was blissfully perfect. From the fingernails clinging to the muscled forearms at the smoothly firm entry into her awaiting recesses to the luscious gasp of restraint that broke free of Saiyan lips had the perfect blend of love and lust. Grips were set tightly in each other's hair as tongues entwined with moaning pants breathed between wife and husband. 

The gentle breeze that flowed in from the open window blew back the drawn curtains to let the moon's light kiss over Saiyan flesh. The familiar stretching tingle signaling only the beginning of an Oozaru transformation set Goku's blood aflame, kindling a higher need for dual gratification. Letting his more primitive side remove the bonds of his Earthly upbringing, Goku shifted his wife's legs higher to drive into her with toe-curling force. And with the simple motion of heavily resting a heel over the scar that sat low on her husband's back, Chichi ushered in the most body trembling form of completion the couple had ever experienced.

As Goku collapsed down onto his equally exhausted spouse, shaky fingers were raised to idly sift through the upstanding spikes. A satisfied grin lazily spread over his face at the thought of celebrating this holiday each year, accompanied by a loving chuckle.

"I think I like this Valentine's thing..." Chichi punctuated his statement with an incredulous giggle. Feeling that he regained his previous level of strength, Goku lifted his head to plant a loving kiss on her still panting lips, when another stifled chuckle stopped him short of his intentions.

"I may have been a bit dense at understanding your theme...but at least I contributed to it in the end..." Bewilderment splashed over her visage at trying to understand the meaning of his words.

"Okay, I don't get it...what did you 'contribute' that's red?" A wide smirk, evidence of the time he's spent with the rival prince, spread arrogantly across his equally flushed face.

"I gave you red cheeks..."


End file.
